


Succubus

by LadyVegeets



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Kinky, Siren, Succubus, Vegebul, slightly non con but not really, something lurks beneath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVegeets/pseuds/LadyVegeets
Summary: Something stirs in the deep of a barren planet. Something hungry. >:)(This is maybe one of the kinkiest things I've written, so it might be a little divisive if this concept isn't your cup of tea. I also marked this as non-con, but only as a precaution for those super sensitive to that issue. I don't actually consider it a non-con story; Vegeta is totally into it, he's just too proud to admit it. Try not to overthink it, guys, it's just a fun sexy story for Halloween. ~_^ )





	Succubus

****Vegeta staggered through the dead forest of the alien planet. Roots of dead trees kept catching his feet and the gnarled tangled branches forced him to duck and awkwardly maneuver the maze of the forest. If he had his way, he would have flown over the top of the fucking canopy, but he had lost too much blood.

He clutched his left side where the worst of his wounds seeped blood through his fingers. What a fucking mess this operation had turned into. Annihilating the inhabitants of the planet had proven more challenging than first anticipated. The creatures had been surprisingly resilient, not made of flesh as he knew it but some kind of animated clay. They could take a lot of abuse, and he’d exhausted himself in blowing them all up.

He couldn’t remember when last he’d slept or eaten. The planet was a barren wasteland, devoid of things he would consider edible — even the goddamn natives had been useless in that regard. His wounds, which under better conditions wouldn’t have posed a problem, were not healing.

Another root ensnared his toe and he stumbled hard, falling to his knees. He panted hard, watching as globs of sweat and blood splattered to the baked earth.

No no no no _no_! This was _not _how he was going to go out. Not here. Not now. _Not like this._

Curling torn fingers into the dry clay, Vegeta dredged up the last of his reserves and pushed back onto his feet.

Where was his _fucking _pod? He’d landed it in this fossilized forest somewhere. If only those little bastard aliens hadn’t broken his remote control, he could have been flying back to a healing bay by now.

He pressed on. Minutes felt like hours in his poor condition. His field of vision was starting to narrow. Not a good sign. He needed to rest, but Vegeta was beginning to think that if he stopped now, he might never get back up.

He staggered into another tree, leaving a thick smear of blood on the root. As he was about to push off, something caught his attention. _Leaves_. Just a few and dead, but still, it was the closest sign of life he had come across yet. Leaves had to mean water, right?

He followed the trail of shriveled vegetation, dried leaves becoming more and more numerous and crunching under heel. And there, dancing on the fringes of his senses, something sweet. He thought he was imagining it at first, delirium getting the best of him. But the deeper he penetrated the forest, the more certain he became. There was something in the forest. Something alive.

_Food._

Finally, at long last, he pushed through an opening between two twisted tree trunks and stumbled into a forest oasis. It was only a small lake, its edges smudged black —probably from the grey soil seeping in— but it was water nonetheless. Vegeta dropped to the water’s edge to scoop up handfuls of the liquid and greedily drink it down. He never took his eyes off his surroundings, watching for any threats.

In the middle of the lake the water turned a clearer teal blue and supported a small island with a massive tree. It was huge, probably decades if not centuries old. Its canopy shrouded the oasis and from its branches thick heavy fruit hung, filling the air with its sweet perfume.

His stomach growled.

Vegeta wiped the water from his chin and mustered the strength to get back up, hunger a powerful motivator. He desperately needed food. With it and some rest, he would finally be able to heal and gain back the strength to look for his pod.

He skirted the lake’s edge until he found a way across to the island. The closer he got, the stronger the smell of the fruit became. A couple lay on the ground, so ripe they had fallen off, while others hung heavy from the branches. They were as big as his head, a strange mottled color with thick indented skin. They were like nothing he had seen before, but Vegeta didn’t have the luxury to wonder if they were safe to eat. He was dead if he starved for much longer.

He bit the fruit, spitting out the bitter skin before diving back in for the flesh. Holy shit it was sweet, flavor bursting across his tongue as juice ran down his hands.

Moaning with animalistic pleasure, he devoured the giant fruit in seconds and looked for more. He didn’t waste any time gorging himself on the fruit, until the ground was littered with the husks of empty skins.

Around about the 13th fruit, it hit him. A horrible twisting of his gut, and a cold sweat breaking out across his skin. The clearing started tilting and ground became unstable. He dropped to his knees at the base of the tree. His strength poured out of him like water draining into the earth. A weak ironic laugh left his lips; a fitting end to become the fertilizer for the thing that had given him his last meal. He dragged his eyes up to the tree, and told it spitefully, “I hope you fucking choke on me.”

Then the world went dark and he passed out.

~xox~

* * *

Something ancient stirred.

She looked up from the bottom of the lake and waited. There, dancing on the fringes of her senses, something musky. She thought she was imagining it at first, decades of wishful thinking getting the best of her. But the more she listened, the more certain she became.

There was something in her forest. Something alive.

_Food._

~xox~

* * *

Vegeta felt like he had been dreaming. Long suppressed memories were dredged up, examined, then put back into place where they resettled like the silt at the bottom of a lake after being disturbed.

He opened his eyes.

Water danced above him. _I’m in a healing tank_, he thought, but the moment he did he realized the error of it. If he were in a healing tank he would be suspended upright _in_ the liquid, not lying down looking _at_ it.

He didn’t have time to puzzle that out, as something more urgent pulled his attention down. Something hot, and wet, and _melting over his cock_…

He inhaled sharply to find a woman between his legs, lazily bobbing her head up and down his erection.

What… the fuck?

…A dream. It had to be a dream.

They were both naked, though he had a bandage wrapped around his abdomen and his other wounds had been cleaned. In contrast, her skin was so pale it appeared a translucent blue. Or was that just a reflection of the rippling water above? Her features were mostly Saiyan-ish if more fey. Ethereal. Her hair the same teal as the lake, appearing to drift around her as if on gentle waves. Little blue horns peaked out from above her temples, and she sported a tail from between perfectly round buttocks. Where his tail was thick and furred, hers was slender and blue with an arrowhead for the tip that gently swayed back and forth in rhythm with her mouth. Her breasts —with their dark blue nipples peaked into little hard pearls— pressed against the inside of his thighs and made his skin and groin tighten in appreciation.

She smelled sweet. Like the strange fruit.

Exactly like the fruit.

He didn’t trust her, but how did one safely extract themselves from a creature who had one’s most sensitive parts in its mouth? Vegeta struggled with this conundrum while also noticing, much to his humiliation, that his own tail had betrayed him, having snaked its way about her waist to hold her as Saiyans did a lover. He could feel a blush burn all the way up to his ears.

She must have noticed him wake. Her eyes rolled up from under long lashes to latch onto him. They were crystal blue with cat-like pupils, seeing into parts of himself he dared not acknowledge. His tail puffed up and his heart began to rabbit. Her dark blue lips curled coquettishly about his girth.

She gasped off his cock with a wet self-satisfied sigh, the cool air hitting the saliva she’d left behind. As if in apology for stopping, her fingers stroked him. Slow. Agonizingly tender and with barely any friction. Just enough to tease his interest. She smiled. “There you are. I was getting worried.”

He tried to sit up but pain lanced up his side from his wound. “Hng~!”

“Shh,” she soothed. Her delicate blue tail unfurled and with hardly any weight on his chest, pushed him back down. “Let me take care of you, my prince.”

He dropped back, as weak as a newborn. Something close to panic welled up. Strength was a big part of his identity. It was unsettling not to have it. He tried to muster his ki, but that too was gone. He was a hollow shell of himself. The only thing that appeared to be working was the hard on she toyed with her fingers.

“You were at death’s door when I found you,” she cooed. “But don’t worry. I waste not want not, as they say.” She flashed white teeth, sharing a private joke he wasn’t in on.

He struggled to think of a reply, but his thoughts were thick like syrup, slurred together and hard to discern. It was difficult to focus when every stroke of her fingers sent more and more blood to his cock.

_I have to be dreaming._ He couldn’t remember ever having a sex dream like this, but it was the only logical explanation he had. _It’s just some vulgar, hallucinogenic dream_.

What the hell had been in that fruit?

She left him to agonize on his own, her gaze turning lovingly to his cock, her pupils dilating with its every throb and twitch. “It’s so big and pretty. So tasty,” she purred, seeming to know just the right ways to tug, glide, and massage him_. _Fuck, he was starting to _ache. _Her thumb found a spot underneath his head, and she nursed out a dribble of precum. He let out an embarrassing moan.

“Oh yes, good boy. I definitely won’t be wasting you. Not a single drop.” Her tail slid down and wrapped snugly around his cock and balls, restricting his blood flow.

“Fuuuck, what are you…” He hissed and thumped his head back against the pillow, struggling with the sensations. He had never felt this aroused or vulnerable in his life.

“I want to make this last,” she moaned, her voice breathy and shaking with excitement. “I’m so hungry. It’s been so long. And you’re so ripe and full.”

“You won’t get anything from me,” he growled, a last pathetic attempt to keep his pride intact.

She laughed, a pretty trickling sound of falling water droplets. “Your body says otherwise,” she teased, rubbing his precum round and round his sensitive head. “Your tail, your cock, even your lack of resistance speaks to your true desires. I’m only happy to help. And at this rate, Vegeta, _you won’t last seconds_.” As if to prove her point, she wrapped finger and thumb around the ridge of his head and started jerking up and down, light but fast. Milking his glands. It was _maddening_, both the cruelest and most wonderful sensation of his life. He grit his teeth to fight it, but the inevitable orgasm swelled bigger and bigger.

Muscles bunching, teeth grinding, and breath ragged, Vegeta choked out in defeat. Just as the sensations built to a crescendo, she pulled off, leaving his cock bereft. Throbbing and pulsing on _nothing_, unable to tip over.

“FUCK!” he groaned, bucking up. Wrecked. Dangling cruelly on the precipice with no end in sight. His desperate cock thrust pitifully in the air, red and pulsing. His balls had never felt so full or tight.

She pet his legs, massaging him while he came down. “Aw, forgive me. I know it’s impolite to play with my food, but the more aroused you get, the more I can feed. And I’m so very _very_ hungry.”

He snarled, a wounded animal lashing out despite knowing its defeat. Her tail squeezed tighter, and her fingertips began stroking his heavy balls.

“Tell me, my prince, do you know what edging is? Being brought to brink over and over with no release; no? Don’t worry, I’ll teach you. We have 13 chances to get it right, one meal for every one of my fruits that you ate. Are you ready to try again? Let’s test the extent of your Saiyan limits.”

~xox~

* * *

He didn’t know how long she played with him. It could have been hours, but it felt like days. Over and over she had him riding that sweet edge of almost —almost— cumming, before stopping short and leaving him _right there._ Unfulfilled. Ready to burst with the lightest of touch. She always seemed to know just when to stop.

As if she could read his mind.

Finally, after bringing him to perhaps the 300th edge, he broke. “Please…” he choked. She hummed with approval and slid his cock down the back of her throat.

_It’s okay, I’ve got you. You may cum._

He did, not even questioning her voice in his head.

It was like dying. Exploding. Cosmic gut-wrenching fireworks that he spilled down over the creature’s clever tongue.

She drank it all, swallowing every spurt of seed with relish. _Mm, yesssss… You taste so good. More, I want more!_

It wasn’t until he reached the brink of exhaustion that he felt it. A shift. A part of himself that broke off like a sheet from a glacier. She was draining him of more than just his cum. Without any defenses in place to prevent its loss, he could only stare helplessly into her eyes as she suckled his cock and _swallowed_, smiling.

_Don’t worry, Vegeta. It’s just your soul. I’ll take good care of it._

_You weren’t doing anything with it anyways._

_And you still have twelve more to go. From now on, I’m not going to make it nearly so easy for you. How long do you think we can keep you hard without letting you cum?_

_Days?_

_Weeks?_

_Years?_

_Let’s test it, shall we?_

_Oh look, you’re already getting hard again. Such a good needy prince. Well then, if you’re eager, let’s get started on number two. I think we’ll aim for a month this time._

_I’m still so very hungry._

_Aw sweety, don’t struggle. I’ll take good care of you._

_Forever~_

**~xoXox~**

* * *

**AN:** Happy Halloween! >:)

I had so many more ideas for this but I just ran out of time ;_; Maybe one day I can write it out in more detail.

I’ll admit this is based on a similar story a friend and I wrote half a lifetime ago for another fandom. I don’t remember if it was based on anything, but it does feel a little Lovecraft-ian to me? If anyone recognizes a source material, let me know so that I can properly credit it.


End file.
